Puedes protegerme
by Rosa Estelar
Summary: Trata de dos niños que consignen un brazalete que trae un gran misterio pero si no son capases de protegerlo una gran maldición les caera. Sango x Miroku
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fanfict así que quiero saber que les parece.

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen (aunque quisiera que si lo fueran)

(pensamiento del personaje)

-lo que dice el personaje-

[comentario de autora]

Iban jugando dos niños en un parque, de aproximadamente 7 años

-A que no me atrapas - dijo el primer niño

-No te atrapare TE MATARE - grito el segundo con gran ira

Los niños seguían jugando con mucha tranquilidad [tranquilidad en serio si uno quiere matar al otro], ya que no se esperaban nada como lo que estaba por pasar.

-TE TENGO - dijo uno

-NO ME MATES POR FAVOR QUIERO VIVIR – dijo el otro

-Acepta tu error primero – dijo el primero [que bonita es la amistad]

En ese momento paso lo que ninguno se imaginó [algo extremadamente extraño, algo que ninguno de ustedes le pasara en la vida, algo subnormal, algo extraordinario], vieron como cayo un hombre de un árbol [._. ] ,al parecer estaba herido así que decidieron ir a ayudarlo, sangraba mucho, así que moriría pronto.

-Señor se encuentra bien – dijo uno

-protejan esto asegúrense que no lo obtenga, o toda su familia será maldecida – dijo muy débilmente, entregándoles un brazalete

En el momento que el soltó el brazalete desapareció.

-No entiendo que paso– dijo el otro (cuando el mundo se puso de cabeza) penso

-Entonces lo protegeremos aunque nuestra vida este en juego – dijo con voz victoriosa, mientras que su amigo tenía una gota estilo anime

Así pasaron 17 años [los niños tendrían como 24]

Estaba todo en silencio en una habitación cuando llego un medico.

-Señores lo logramos tenemos a su bebe al parecer es niña – dijo el medico

En ese momento [creo que uso mucho la palabra "en ese momento" voy a cambiarla] un hombre fue corriendo a la sala de donde salió el médico y vio a su esposa con una bebe en brazos

-Como se llamara – dijo el hombre

-Sango, siempre me ha gustado llamarle a mi hija sango – dijo la mujer

Pasaron 7 años desde ese momento

Sango contemplaba como su pequeño hermano aprendía a caminar, el cual había nacido hace 1 año.

De pronto sintió comezón en el brazo y se empezó a rascar. Pero la comezón seguía y se hacía más fuerte. Entonces vio como salía una luz de su brazo, asustada grito, y cuando la luz se apagó tenía un brazalete en la muñeca.

Bueno aquí acaba mi fanfict. Lo se esta corto pero es el primero que hago asi que no soy muy buena escribiendo.

Mándenme reviews para saber que les pareció.


	2. Chapter 2 Dando la noticia

**Capitulo 2 Dando la noticia**

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo, gracias por sus reviews enserio me ayudaron.

Los personajes de inuyasha no me pertenecen

Se veía caminando un pequeño niño de ojos azules de aproximadamente 7 años de la mano de una mujer que aparentemente era su mama. Él se veía muy contento, hasta que llegaron a la juguetería. Cuando salieron cargaban muchas cajas de aparentemente juguetes.

-Mami ahora si contestaras mi pregunta – dijo el niño

La mujer sudo frio en ese instante y dijo –Miroku, tienes hambre si quieres podemos ir a comprar pizza-

-Si pizza pizza pizza – repetía Miroku constantemente, mientras que su mama tenía una gota estilo anime al ver como su hijo cayó en la trampa.

Pasaron por la pizzería a comprar la pizza y luego regresaron a su respectivo hogar. Se sentaron a comer pizza, mientras veían la tele.

-Mami, donde está mi padre – dijo Miroku con mirada triste

-Oye que no a esta hora pasan el programa que tanto te gusta- dijo su madre intentando cambiar de tema, pero esta vez miroku no se dejaría engañar

-Mami mientras sigas esquivando la verdad, más presiento que es una verdad la cual me duela, pero aun así quiero saber- dijo miroku con la mirada baja

-Está bien miroku, tienes razón – dijo su madre y continuo- cuando eras un niño de 1 año tuviste una hermana, ella se llamaba Etsuko era muy amable, cuando cumplió 4 años, tuviste un accidente en el cual perdiste la memoria, no entendí que le paso a tu padre, discutimos y termino huyendo con Etsuko, desde entonces te eh tratado de ocultar la verdad, perdóname-dijo su madre con muchas lágrimas en los ojos

-No llores mami- dijo miroku – yo solo quería que me dijeras la verdad no que lloraras –

Su madre volteo a verlo temerosa y él le sonrió, entonces ella dijo –Me recuerdas tanto a tu padre-

-Mmmh, mami que no dijiste que a esta hora pasaba mi programa favorito- dijo miroku con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Tienes razón, no hay que perdérnoslo- dijo madre prendiendo la tele

Mientras que en otro lugar

Un hombre bajo a toda prisa las escaleras, cuando vio a su hija llorando, se fijó en su brazo y vio algo que le parecía familiar

-Sango, te encuentras bien, que es eso que tienes en tu brazo – dijo el padre preocupado

-No se papi, salió una luz y apareció de la nada – dijo ella tratando de aguantar las lagrimas

-Sango no bromes conmigo, dime porque lloras- dijo su padre

-Es la verdad – dijo ella ya no pudiendo aguantar las lágrimas, en ese momento volvió a salir la luz y desapareció

El hombre preocupado se paró y le checo el brazo que ahora tenía una marca muy extraña

Bueno esto es todo, dejen reviews, bye bye


End file.
